User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Guild Receptionists
Hello and welcome to the Discussion of the Week: Guild Receptionist! This week we look at some of the Guild's finest receptionists! Note *That their names come from the Japanese version of some Monster Hunter games. *Also, some of the Guild Receptionists aren't on here due to there not being any pictures of them. Patty I may have never played Dos but I have always wondered about this Guild Receptionist the most. From what I understand about her she seems to be an orphan and Jumbo's Chief is her father in a sense. I also find it interesting that she runs Jumbo's Bar by herself while also giving away quests to hunters! That's a lot of hard work! Shirley She may look harmless to people but she takes great pride in her job and is the leader of the other receptionists in Pokke Village, excluding both of Pokke's Chiefs. All of this is hard work so she usually yawns quite a lot. Aisha Better known as the Guild Sweetheart, she is cheerful and industrious! She isn't very knowledgeable about the hunters or hunting, so she studies and reads everyday. She waits and looks forward to hearing stories from many brave hunters and merchants from all over the world, including unknown monsters not seen by the Guild. Konaha She is carefree and quite playful! Sasayu She is serious and more firm! She is considered to be quite talented as well by her sister, Konaha, which makes some believe that she was once a hunter! Sophia Well, Sophia is certainly interesting! She is very polite and has a fascination with some pretty odd monsters such as Gravios, Gore Magala, Daimyo Hermitaur, and Seregios. The main monster she loves the most is Brachydios! Besides that, she has been to Tanzia Port and is friends with the Guild Receptionists from the New World. The Guild Daughters Hilde is cheerful, Yunis is talkative and loves Lavasioth, Annette and Efi have common sense, and Demetoria is the princess of the bunch! Cattleya The only Wyverian Receptionist, excluding some of the chiefs. She is very noble, one of the youngest Wyverian's we've seen, and helping rebuild along with repair Mezeporta with the help of donations from hunters. She is also well-known for trying to give hunters wisdom before they hunt. She also has a heart for the Guku, Poogie, and Halks like the Guild Daughters! Minor Notes *Kathy and Laura are the two sisters from Tanzia Port that give out quests. *The Chief says To not let Sophia drink alcohol for reasons unknown. *The Wyverian Guild Master in Loc Lac City actually grabbed Aisha's behind before getting smacked extremely hard by the Fishmongress at some point. *Hilde is blonde and wears white. *Yunis has white hair and wears black-mixed with orange. *Annette has orange hair and wears pink. *Efi wears light purple and white besides having brown hair. *Demetoria wears blue and is a red head. *The uniform Aisha wears is similar to the Loc Lac Guild-Established School Uniform with a few minor differences from it. *Cattleya is also one of the Guild Daughters. *Sophia name was revealed at an event before MH4G's release. *Cattleya's name was given to her during a naming contest similar to the Princess of the Underground. *Sophia shows a great passion for both the areas and the monsters living in them. *At some point, many of the receptionists have been out in the field in some areas once or twice while being accompanied by hunters. Names 1st Generation *Becky(ベッキー) - MH1 Online *Doris(ドリス) - MHF1 Gathering Hall 2nd Generation *Patty(パティ) - MH2 Village *Shirley(シャーリー) - MHFU G-Rank Gathering Hall 3rd Generation *Aisha(アイシャ) - MH3 Village *Konaha(コノハ) - MHP3 Low Rank Gathering Hall *Sasayu(ササユ) - MHP3 High Rank Gathering Hall *Kathy(キャシー) - MH3U Low, High, and G-Rank Tanzia Port *Laura(ローラ) - MH3U Arena Quests Tanzia Port *Erina(エリナ) - MH3U Gong Tanzia Port 4th Generation *Sophia(ソフィア) - MH4U Village Frontier Generation *Yunis(ユニス) - White hair *Hilde(ヒルデ) - Blonde *Annette(アネット) - Orange hair *Efi(エフィー) - Brown hair *Demetoria(デメトリア) - Red hair *Cattleya(カトレア) - G-Rank Wyverian Questions *Who is your favorite Guild Receptionist? *Who is your least favorite Guild Receptionist? *Do you want to meet more interesting receptionists in future games? *Would like receptionists from other known cultures to appear in future games? *Would you become a receptionists trained under the Guild? *Should Capcom use their names in-game as well besides revealing them to the public through books and events? *What interests you most about each of the Guild Receptionists? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs